<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡带】新雪 by Leterribal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697494">【卡带】新雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal'>Leterribal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>父母爱情 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, KakaObi Week 2020, Kkob - Freeform, 单性转, 卡带, 生子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>单性转bg车注意，儿子女儿出没注意。<br/>战后甜饼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>父母爱情 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卡带】新雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“新年了啊。”<br/>卡卡西喝了一口热茶，噙着温和的笑，问抱着文件准备回家的鹿丸：“接下来的三天，有什么打算吗？”<br/>鹿丸翻起白眼：“能有什么打算，被手鞠拖回娘家呗？砂隐那鬼地方，又干燥，吃的又不习惯，她也不给好脸……”<br/>他忽然住口了。<br/>不仅仅是因为穿上新年礼服的妻子过于惊艳，更是因为她脸上那似笑非笑的表情。<br/>手鞠提了提红色的下摆，优雅的迈步上前：“继续说啊，我又怎么了？”<br/>“鹿丸，这可是婚姻路上前辈的经验之谈。”卡卡西将手撑在脑后，在鹿丸被手鞠扯着耳朵拖走时悠闲地说，“别习惯在背后说老婆坏话，迟早翻车。”<br/>别以为戴着面罩我就看不出你在幸灾乐祸的笑！<br/>还没走出门口，手鞠就松手了，来人有着沙哑粗糙的声音：“来接人的吗？”<br/>鹿丸揉着耳朵直起腰，听到手鞠回答道：“是啊，但我都不好意思说我是特意来接他的。”<br/>她转向鹿丸，语末陡然带上冷笑：“真是抱歉啊，亲爱的，一直让你吃讨厌的砂隐风味的菜。”<br/>“没没没没有……”鹿丸想说他吃不惯的只是她娘家的饭，在那里不是勘九郎就是马基掌勺，可不是嫌弃手鞠的厨艺。<br/>但是现在，越说多越错。<br/>“买了票了吗？”<br/>“订到了凌晨的票，行李都收拾好了，就剩特大号的这个了。”手鞠扯起了鹿丸的领子，“那么，我和外子就此告辞，年后见，六代目先生和夫人。”<br/>某个特大号行李一边走一边扯回被手鞠拽着的领子，试图转移话题：“你什么时候认识旗木部长的？还叫夫人，看起来还很熟。”<br/>“早就在菜市场认识的，还是她在逛街时介绍我订做和服的店。”手鞠最后还是给他一点面子，在接近守门中忍时松开了他。<br/>鹿丸理了理衣服，说道：“这样吗……”<br/>无论是买菜还是逛街，还是火影妻子的身份，都难以和那个人联系在一起啊。<br/>此时鹿丸夫妻俩谈论的对象走进火影室，将一份文件放在桌上。<br/>“六代目，你自己也结婚才四年，有什么资格自称前辈呢？”<br/>对这略带戏谑之意的话，卡卡西却认真甚至自豪的回答道：“可是论哄老婆几十年，木叶谁能有我经验丰富？”<br/>“……你。”<br/>把水门班的时期也算上？<br/>她叹息，随即用公事化的口吻正色道：“从辉夜宫殿的带回的卷轴，加急破译已经解读一小部分。”<br/>卡卡西移开旁边的文件：“我先看这个……你回家吧。我看完自己联系暗部，不用你费心。”<br/>“不。”她一下子不耐烦起来，撇开公事公办的口气，命令道，“你和我一起回去。”<br/>卡卡西的手顿了一顿，无奈叹息道：“带土啊，鹿丸好歹也有三天的假期，我可只有一天。而且只要在家里随时待命，接到传信就得回到岗位，这么多文件堆着……”<br/>带土抬起唯一一只眼睛，瞪着显而易见的疲惫的上司：“暗部理论上还无休呢，你怎么能叫我回家？”<br/>“我……”<br/>“反正鹿惊也带着帕克回来了，不怕他妹妹没人照顾。你想在火影室通宵，我就陪你。”<br/>语气乍听起来很冷淡，但是卡卡西知道，她生气了。<br/>作为婚姻路上的前辈，卡卡西经验丰富的立马怂了：“我明白了，我马上。”<br/>房间里安静下来，只留下沙沙的翻纸声。<br/>带土来之前已经遣走了本该值班的暗部，这里只留下他们两个人，她走到卡卡西背后，挑起他的一缕银发。<br/>很细，很软，就像捧起刚落下的雪一样温柔的触感。<br/>“卡卡西，你头发好像长了。”带土忍不住把脸凑近，“明天去理发店吧。”<br/>银发火影温柔的眯起眼睛：“你给我剪一剪就行了。”<br/>“会剪丑的。”<br/>鼻尖凑近，触感柔软光滑，带土几乎控制不住要把脸埋进去的冲动。<br/>这么好的头发，会不忍心看它断在剪刀下……<br/>卡卡西眼神还在字上，顺口说：“难得假期，我一分钟都不想和你分开。”<br/>他这话让带土红了脸，像只想找沙子的鸵鸟一般，她干脆放任本性把脸埋进卡卡西的银发中。<br/>“你看你的，不用管我。”<br/>可是卡卡西感觉喷在颈后的吐息，顿了一顿，苦笑着放下文件。<br/>他摸上带土下意识抱住他脖子的手：“可是你这样……要我怎么能认真办公啊。”<br/>一瞬间，场景兀变。卡卡西看着自家书房的陈设，苦恼的扶住额头：“亲爱的，你这是要我后天累死在办公室吗？！”<br/>带土把也随之神威来的办公椅转到自己这边，蹲在卡卡西腿间，准备解开上忍制服裤。<br/>她不耐烦的说：“搞不定就扔给鹿丸，凭什么他有三天假你只有一天？或者扔给那两小鬼，两人不是都想当火影吗？拿出证明的决心啊。”<br/>内裤的布料已经被隆起撑开，带土下意识吞了一口唾沫，却平静的说：“我用嘴巴给你弄出来，你纾解了就给我滚去睡——”<br/>她话还没说完，把御神袍脱下放在办公椅上的卡卡西站起了身。<br/>“嘿咻。”<br/>将带土打横抱起可不是什么轻松的活，卡卡西却轻车熟路。<br/>被他碰到的带土犹如应激状态的猛禽般僵住，直到被扔到床上才想起自己有尖牙利爪，却收着不敢对卡卡西使出。<br/>她对卡卡西说：“你都几天没好好休息了，该……”<br/>可是卡卡西欺身上前，以吻阻止她的劝说。<br/>高涨的情欲压过亢奋，卡卡西一向温和，但是在床上面对压在身下的女人他就变得不像他一样的强势。<br/>手被摁在头顶，入侵口腔中的舌头如同过电一般震得带土大脑一片空白，浑然不觉自己的胸口风光已经在撕拉一声后一览无余。唇齿交缠间，她下意识的抬起腰扬起下巴去迎合这个吻，将这吻变得缱绻缠绵的悠长起来。<br/>直到男人的手指熟练的捅进那湿漉漉的小口，异物入侵的感觉一瞬间拉回她的理智。她猛地一推，卡卡西倒也顺势放开了她的唇。<br/>“卡卡西！”带土羞恼的说，“你自己不知道自己做那种事会多……呃！”<br/>只是顶着那一处稍微一顶，吸住自己手指的媚肉就抽搐着泄出一股爱液。<br/>“还说我呢，你自己不早就开始发情了。”卡卡西拉下自己的面罩，“带土，你就那么喜欢我吗？”<br/>想要反驳，可是看到嘴角那颗痣的时候，便呆滞了。<br/>这怎么能怪她呢？她迷迷糊糊的心想，谁叫这个男人……<br/>“才不是……喜欢……谁叫你……长得那么下作……”<br/>明明是个男人，为什么晃动的手腕白的那么刺眼，总会有一手掌握的欲望；为什么握着笔的手指那么纤细秀丽，让人忍不住想要亲吻；为什么嘴角点着的一颗痣，让他标准英俊的脸庞有着说不出的妩媚之意。<br/>她尽量不在工作时间见到卡卡西，因为只要一见到他就有几乎无法控制的匍匐于他身下的欲望。不是因为喜欢或者爱，只是因为这个看上去把自己裹得严严实实的男人其实有着下作至极的脸和手。<br/>没错，就是这样。<br/>她这话让卡卡西几乎笑出声，他抚上那对挺立的丰盈，衔住带土的耳垂：“倒打一耙……明明自己身上才长着最下作的东西。”<br/>他伸进细腻莹润的乳与罩杯贴合处，对挺立的乳尖轻轻一捏，满意的听到她带着泫然欲泣意味的惊叫。<br/>带土穿了大半生男女不分的暗部制服，换了部长的也照样是不显身材的黑色长外套衬衫和上忍制服裤，所以从敞开领口暴露在男人眼前的，由诱惑的蕾丝包裹托起的丰满才会如此活色生香。<br/>“有好好照我说的穿呢，乖孩子。”这话一出，带土羞愤的挣扎了一下。<br/>她是不会穿着如此不便于运动的前扣式性感内衣的，如果没有男人胁迫。<br/>可是接下来，她却颤抖的瘫倒在床上，双腿无意识的夹紧卡卡西的手抽搐起来。因为卡卡西解开了扣子，捏住蹦出的双乳将唇覆了上去。<br/>带土这下子真的快哭出来了：“别，别再弄我了！！……快进来！”<br/>埋在那团带着淡淡馨香的柔软中，昂扬的欲望让卡卡西终于失去了戏耍的带土的从容，不符他的巨物缓缓的撑开紧紧箍着它的肉壁，陡然撞了进去。<br/>如同电流从尾椎窜起，带土陡然绷起背，就像一张拉满的弓一样，低吼一声又重重落入被褥。<br/>她伸出抖的不停的手，插入埋在自己胸前那细软的白发里，把胸乳更加送入银发男人的口中。<br/>被犬齿碾过的乳头已经因为生育和性爱膨胀了许多，犹如一嗅便能闻到近乎糜烂的甜蜜滋味的成熟果实。<br/>痒的的几乎发痛的乳头终于等到了抚慰，热流不断向下身涌入，在巨物于紧窄的甬道逞凶时泄出一地。<br/>“不……太大……混蛋卡卡……”<br/>眼泪和唾液无法抑制的流出，因为偶然的联眼，她曾经看到这样失态的自己是多么的丑陋。<br/>可是卡卡西喜欢把她逼到这样无法控制自己，把自己的一切，丑陋和绮丽结合的身体，和整颗不愿承认的心，都敞开给他的样子。<br/>她总是在卡卡西面前这样溃不成军，只能最后只能像小时候那样丢人的哭泣中高潮，接受他的精液，接受他的爱情。<br/>不知不觉间，他们已经换了几个姿势，最后还是趴在坐起的男人怀里，被他抱着臀部操弄。<br/>已经高潮了两次的带土已经失去理性，意乱情迷的想，这个世界就是非常不讲道理的。<br/>为什么卡卡西这样拥有纤细手腕手指，浑身白的如雪，就像墙角下那盆月下美人盛开般的男人，却有那么凶恶尺寸的资本呢。<br/>每次进去时都免不了觉得胀痛，可是适应了轻而易举就让自己丢盔卸甲，神魂颠倒，只有在这时感觉到无比的脆弱。<br/>如果自己是男人，如果卡卡西是女人……<br/>“带土，把舌头伸出来。”<br/>她听话的抬起下巴，舌尖便被攫取。<br/>——不会有区别的，因为脆弱的只是【卡卡西的带土】。<br/>温柔的吻落在眼角，舔去她流的越来越凶的眼泪：“别哭了。”<br/>一下子挺进，龟头狠狠的卡在子宫口，她崩溃的哭出了声。<br/>“爱哭鬼。”<br/>他的手摸到下面结合处，已经是洪水泛滥，上下都是那么的爱哭呢。<br/>模糊的视野中，赠予卡卡西的眼睛兀的变红，看到那鲜艳盛开的万花筒图案，她感觉属于自己的另一只眼睛也发热起来。<br/>一瞬间的惊慌让她推着卡卡西的肩膀：“不行……”<br/>她用额头捶上卡卡西的额头，妄图阻止他接下来的动作：“你没有戴套啊！不准射在里面！”<br/>可是卡卡西掐紧她的腰，阻止她的挣扎，尽数释放在带土体内。<br/>“怀孕了就让佐井接手。”卡卡西咬牙切齿道，“你不是抱怨过吗，作为副手却沉迷新婚温柔乡没有专注工作，那就让他趁早转正好了！”<br/>感觉到精液逐渐涌入子宫，她埋在男人肩膀中不断抽泣，手在白皙的背部划下血痕。<br/>漫长的性事结束，余下的只有疲惫。觉得自己快要散架的带土趴在卡卡西怀里，任由他抱着自己进入浴室。<br/>“啊，活过来了。”浸在热水中，她舒服的不禁感慨道。<br/>卡卡西从后面环住她，用下巴蹭着她的颈窝。<br/>岁月流逝，她那头如同家族性格特征般桀骜不驯的长发也变得柔顺起来，披在肩头，恍然望过去竟有一种恬静温柔的美。<br/>但就算没有被石头压在下面，以她半边脸可以瞥见的艳丽张扬，也和恬静温柔毫无关系。<br/>『我终于……有个家了。』<br/>那时说出这话的她，终究还是被这个家改变了。<br/>“你也连轴转了好几天，早就累了吧。”<br/>学她对自己那样，卡卡西挑起她的一撮长发，轻轻吻了过去。<br/>带土往后靠了靠：“习惯了，暗部本来就是那种地方，办公室工总比以前一线时好……反正，也不能比和你上床累了。”<br/>“怎么可能呢，我是只有精六的废柴啊。”<br/>“你还好意思……”带土蹙起眉，按住自己的腹部，精液已经在淋浴时被清理出去了，她却还有那里被充盈着的感觉。<br/>她叹息道：“现在麻烦事太多，我要是真的有了，交接工作才难办。”<br/>“佐井也是尸山血海走出来的人，而且实在不行，可以把天藏和伊比喜调回来啊。”<br/>带土突然伸出手，戳了戳卡卡西的痣：“你就不能对甲好一点吗。他那么崇拜你，我们结婚时他给的礼金也是最多的，结果一有苦差事你第一个安排给他。”<br/>卡卡西抓住她的手指：“他本来就该感谢你，你以前在外面没人给我做饭吃的时候，我出去都是喊他买单。”<br/>“……这绝对是霸凌。”<br/>“谁叫我是前辈。”<br/>带土懒得和他理论了，拍了拍他湿漉漉的银发，看着他纤长浓密的睫毛。<br/>啊，也是银色的。<br/>浴室的氤氲中，她脸颊红的不明显，艰难的用很轻，很轻的声音说道。<br/>“笨蛋卡卡西……既然都这样说了，那你以后就别戴套了。干脆都……”<br/>她已经说不出口了。<br/>都是三十多岁生了两个孩子的大妈了，像少女那样纯情给谁看。她暗自唾弃自己并懊恼的咬住唇，抬头一看卡卡西的脸已经红透了。<br/>他那比女人还纤细的手指捧住妻子的脸，让她应激性的想要逃开。<br/>“别看，很吓人。”<br/>可是他还是捉住她的脸，摩挲着脸上的瘢痕，痴迷的说道：“怎么会吓人呢，带土……”<br/>那是他们人生从此牢牢联系在一起，再也无法分离的证明。<br/>“明明很好看。”<br/>但带土立马拉下了脸，冷冷的回应道：“你大概瞎了。”<br/>木遁爬着卡卡西的手腕而上，试图拉开他抚摸那累累伤痕的手，卡卡西和那截木头搏斗起来，争辩道：“就算这个世界上只有我这么觉得，我也要说带土很好看。”<br/>“……少看点黄书，这样的台词打动不了现实里的女人的！”带土干脆自己去掰开他的手，可是却被他反握。<br/>“我知道，你很介意你那半边脸的事。不是因为你自己，而是因为我。”<br/>卡卡西低下头与她额头相抵：“可是这完全没关系，我们都是忍者，伤痕是荣耀的证明。不管别人怎么看，你都用你自己的功绩证明了，你不仅是个能力出众的暗部部长，更是我出色的妻子啊。”<br/>『不管别人怎么说，你都已经是出色的上忍。』<br/>在那一刻，他有一万句话想对她说。还好经历了这么多风雨，一起走过来的他们终于有时间慢慢对彼此倾诉曾经未曾说出口的话。<br/>带土低下头：“你……把我说的话都记得清清楚楚呢。”<br/>“你不也一样。”<br/>倏然，突兀响起的敲门声迅速破坏了气氛。<br/>鹿惊带着睡意的声音隔着门传了过来：“妈？你回来了？”<br/>“我也回来了。”是卡卡西来回答。<br/>银发青年拉着三岁妹妹的手嘟哝道：“哦，是老爸啊，那我就带妹妹去东厢房的厕所。……等等，火影也有假期吗？”<br/>他絮絮叨叨的要去关灯时，突然觉得脚下踩到了触感奇怪的东西，眼睛往下一看他虎躯一震立马清醒。<br/>“妈……妈妈你也在？”<br/>“对啊？”带土习惯性的回到。<br/>他移开脚，看着落了一地的贴身衣物，尤其是其中存在感最为突出的性感蕾丝胸罩，刚刚成年的纯情处男旗木鹿惊脸颊烧了起来。<br/>“要做那种事回房间去啊，怎么能在浴室这种大家都用的地方……让御美子撞见怎么办！！！你们两个不知羞耻的大人！”他几乎咆哮起来。<br/>瓷团子一般的小姑娘揉了揉眼睛，疑惑道：“怎么了，欧尼酱？”<br/>鹿惊手忙脚乱的拉走她：“没没没御美子我们去另一边上厕所吧。”<br/>浴室内一阵寂静。<br/>半晌，笑声从两人口中迸发。<br/>卡卡西笑着想撑起上半身，突然一阵眩晕击中了他。<br/>“唔……”<br/>带土笑的更厉害了，伸手捂住他的眼睛：“笨卡卡，你刚刚不小心打开写轮眼忘了关了。”<br/>“不，不用，我来就是了。”<br/>他往自己的眼睛里灌入查克拉。<br/>虽然他这辈子永远都做不到像宇智波族人那般如呼吸般自然的开阖写轮眼，但是现在，他好歹能靠自己关上写轮眼。<br/>因为带土和她的眼睛一直陪伴着他，与他的血肉融合的难舍难分。<br/>“好了。”<br/>将被褥掖好的时候，卡卡西已经倒在枕头上昏睡过去，但带土伸出手的时候，一头白毛还是自动从她的胸前钻了出来。<br/>他们房间的窗子正对着院墙，在昏黄的路灯下，不知何时六出之花在空中渐次旋转而下。<br/>这是新年的第一场雪。<br/>新雪的飘霙细软洁白，与银色的发丝融为一体。十一岁的带土不自觉的被吸引着，朝那个比自己还要纤细娇小的少年伸出手，拨开他的耳边的碎发。<br/>为什么他那时候厌恶的挥开自己的手，暴怒着甚至要出手揍她呢？<br/>这件让自己直到被巨石砸中前都耿耿于怀的小事，真的是因为那时的少年讨厌自己吗？<br/>带土把脸埋进雪一般柔软的银发中。<br/>不过，已经不需要知道那件事的答案了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>